


Make Me Burn

by EvilTwin13



Series: Make Me [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Prison Sex, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilTwin13/pseuds/EvilTwin13
Summary: A look into Mick and Len's relationship prior to Make Me Bad





	1. Chapter 1

Punk kid.  Arsonist.  Criminal.  Stupid.  Those were Mick Rory’s labels the day he walked into juvie.  15 years old, locked away because he was too dangerous to be out in the world.  Well fine, he thought, if that’s all they see, then that’s what I’ll be.  He never bothered looking back or wanting more.  Until the day he met Leonard Snart.

When Mick first met Lenny in juvie he was on the verge of his 16 th birthday, the kid was 14 years old and scrawny and Mick didn’t think he’d last more than a week.  He was gorgeous though.  Way too pretty to be in a gray place like this.  That’s why he had to step in that day, changing both their lives in one moment.  

Mick had watched the small kid come out into the yard.  He was scowling and looking around, quite obviously taking in his surroundings.  The look on his face was intense and would have been intimidating if it wasn’t for the fact that he was so small.  Mick knew he was in trouble from that first look.

It only took a matter of 3 minutes before trouble came looking for the kid.  It was 5 of the oldest kids in the joint.  Mick knew the group, could see what was going to happen a mile away.  He moved himself closer as they circled the kid, but stayed out of sight.  He wanted to see what the kid would do.

Mick saw the knowing look in the kid’s eyes as they closed in on him.  Probably knew what was coming, maybe from home.  No one got that look without some experience.  The kid’s eyes darted around; looking for an escape, there was none to be had.  

Mick had to hand it to him, the kid was fast.  He was able to dodge a fair amount of those first blows, even land a few good ones himself.  It didn’t last though, 5 on 1 just wasn’t good odds.  One of the goons was able to kick his legs out from under him and once he was on the ground that was it.

That’s when Mick saw the shiv.  He should have known better than to think this would be a clean fight.  He didn’t know what compelled him to act, if you had asked him he’d have told you the kid was too pretty to die, but he just couldn’t let it end like this.

“Hey!” Mick yelled as he quickly crossed the space between them.  

“Fuck do you want, Rory?” The kid with the shiv spat.  “Piss off and go burn something, you crazy fuck!”  Mick saw red.  He was on autopilot as he grabbed the asshole by his shirt and threw him into two of his buddies with little to no effort.  He grabbed the next closest kid to him by one arm and slammed him into the brick building with something akin to an actual roar.  The last kid started running before the others hit the ground.

“Get the fuck on the ground, Rory!”  Oh great, just what he needed.  In the next moment Mick felt himself shoved to the ground by two Screws even though he’d been going down to his knees anyway..  He stayed still once on the ground, letting them think they were holding him down.  He was already going to the SHU, they’d only give him more time if he fought.  It wasn’t worth it.

“Don’t,” Mick looked up to see the kid, still laying on the ground, but looking up at the guards.  “He saved me.  Leave him alone.”

“You sure, kid?” one of the guards asked.

“You don’t have to be afraid of him, we’re gonna lock him away where no one’ll see him for a long time,” the other gloated.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” the kid said, finally standing up.  “I’m not afraid of him.  Let him go.”  The guards looked at each other and shoved Mick hard into the ground one more time before letting him up and walking away.  The kid offered Mick his hand and helped him up.  Mick took the help, but didn’t thank him.

“Maybe you should be,” Mick muttered, looking the kid over once more before walking away.  The kid just smirked and watched him go.

After that first meeting the kid attached himself to Mick like he was a lifeline and maybe that’s exactly what he was.  No matter how hard Mick tried to avoid him the kid kept coming back.  Eventually he gave up and just let the kid trail him.

Within that first week he somehow managed to get himself bunked with Mick, which only confused the hell out of Mick.  

“What the hell are you doing here?” Mick growled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“It’s my new home for the next year or so,” the kid drawled, standing up from where he was seated on the bottom bunk.  He walked up to Mick, putting himself distinctly in his personal space, too close to really be comfortable.  “I’m Leonard Snart, but you can call me Lenny.”  He grinned, but didn’t move.

“I’m Mick,” Mick replied, confused as to what was going on.  No one had ever wanted his company before, not even his own family, so what the fuck was this kid trying to prove.  Mick didn’t know what Lenny saw in him, but it must have been something more than anyone else saw and he was content to take what he could get.

The kid, Lenny, looked Mick up and down as if he was studying every inch of him.  It made Mick’s skin crawl, but he let Lenny look.  Moments that felt like hours to Mick stretched out as Lenny’s eyes bored through him as if he could see into Mick’s cold, dark soul.

"You look more like a Mickey to me," Lenny finally said, cocking his head to the side with a small smile.

“What?” Mick laughed, the hardest he could ever remember.

“Mickey,” Lenny said simply. “I’m calling you Mickey.”

"Whatever you say, boss,” Mick said shaking his head. The smile Lenny gave him in return took Mick’s breath away. He’d gladly throw himself off a cliff for a smile that beautiful, letting him call him Mickey was no issue.

The weeks went by and Mick started to enjoy having Lenny around.  Over that time as they grew closer he knew Lenny was smarter than anyone he’d ever met and could be tough as nails when he needed to be, but none of it changed Mick’s first impression. Lenny was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his short, but miserable life. Not that he’d ever tell him so much. Their relationship was complicated.

Since their conversations so far only included plans for the future it surprised the hell out of Mick when Lenny decided to bring up the past.  Neither of them had been very forthcoming about what got them thrown into juvie, or what they had left behind on the outside.

“So what are you in for anyway?” Lenny asked as they leaned against one of the buildings out in the yard.  This had become their go to spot during rec and no one bothered them.  Mick was pretty sure that was only due to his sordid reputation.  He wouldn’t complain though, he liked it that way.

“Poor life choices,” Mick deadpanned, not even bothering to look up.

“Come on,” Lenny prodded. “We’ve been cellies for over a month and you still haven’t even hinted at why you’re in this hellhole.”

“I’m sure you’ve heard plenty about me around here by now,” Mick shot back.  “And neither have you.”

“Doesn’t matter what I may or may not have heard, I want to hear it from you,” Lenny drawled, eyes boring into Mick like they could see right through him.  Mick shook his head and chuckled, but he didn’t miss that Lenny ignored the second part of his statement.

“Your friendly, neighborhood arsonist over here,” he answered.  “Burned down a few warehouses, got caught, simple as that.”

“Did you mean to burn them down?” Lenny asked.  Mick shook his head again, kid was unbelievable.  Mick didn’t know how, but Lenny seemed determined to prove, both to himself and to Mick as well, that he wasn’t what everyone else thought.

“Nah, I just like fire,” Mick sighed.  “There’s nothing quite like it.  The way it glows, the heat it produces, the way it dances.  It’s beautiful.”  Mick lost himself in the memories for a moment, remembering the way the old buildings caught and lit up the whole street that night, spreading from one building to the next on the wind until all three were engulfed. 

“Well, Pyro,” Lenny’s voice pulled Mick out of his own head.  Lenny held out his hand to shake, grinning from ear to ear.  “I’m your friendly, neighborhood thief.”

“Got busted stealing a stereo or something, kid?” Mick teased as they shook, full out laughing when Lenny scowled back at him.

“Nah, it wasn’t like that,” Lenny replied, looking out into the yard.  “Was on a job with my dad, he liked having me around, small hands fit better in tight spaces.  Anyway dad never was much of a planner, I tried to help him, but…” he paused with a sigh.  “Anyway, plan went sideways and he left me behind to take the fall.  I had a clean record so they sent me here for a year as a warning.”

“Damn,” Mick shook his head.  “That sucks.”

“Could be worse,” Lenny shrugged, and that was the end of that conversation.  Mick was pretty sure there was more to it than that, but then again there was a lot more to his story as well so he didn’t push it.

Things seemed to be going smoothly with their newfound friendship.  Mick should have known something would come along to fuck it all up.  That something came in the form of a new inmate named Mark Mardon.  

Lenny and Mark met when they both got assigned to laundry duty, Mick wasn’t sure how it happened, but they started chatting and soon Mark was joining them during meals and sometimes during rec.  

Mark talked a lot.  Bragged about jobs he and his brother pulled, girls and guys he’d fucked, anything and everything.  It seemed to amuse Lenny, but it set Micks teeth on edge.  Lenny would sit quietly, listening to Mark go on and on about some stupid shit, while giving Mark his full attention.  He always had a small smirk on his face, eyes watching the other boy closely.

Mick normally didn’t care about the new kids that came in, but he didn’t like the way Lenny watched Mark, studying him the same way he had Mick.  Mick definitely didn’t like Lenny paying so much attention to other people.  He knew he was in trouble, he’d been denying it to himself since Lenny moved himself into Mick’s cell.  Mick liked Lenny, and not just that he tolerated him or didn’t immediately want to set him on fire.  He  _ really  _ liked Lenny.  Fuck he was in trouble.

The real trouble came the day Mick and Mark were left to their own devices because Lenny had a visitor.  Mick was already in a foul mood and even though the visit would only last an hour it was still too long for Mick’s tastes.  Mick was leaning against their usual building, playing with a book of matched he managed to swipe off of a guard when Mark came looking for him.

“Hey, Rory,” Mark called as he approached.  “Just me and you today I guess.”

“Yeah, guess so,” Mick grumbled.

“Aww, come on, big guy” Mark said, joining Mick in holding up the wall.  “Don’t be like that just because Pretty isn’t here.”  Mick grunted noncommittally, he didn’t like where this conversation was going.  He could feel Mark’s eyes searching him and it gave him none of the comfort that Lenny’s gaze had.

“What are you looking at me like that for, Mardon?” Mick growled, trying his best to control the fire inside him.

“No reason,” Mark said in a voice that told Mick there definitely  _ was _ a reason.  “Just wondering if you agree.”

“Agree with what?” Mick asked, barely succeeding in keeping his voice neutral.

“That Snart’s pretty,” Mark replied, unfazed by Mick’s tone.  “Couldn’t help but notice he’s the only one you talk to, figured there’s a reason for that.  I heard about your reputation for being a loner so I was curious.”

“Nothing to be curious about,” Mick spat.

“That’s good,” Mark grinned.  “Because I plan on having his pretty lips wrapped around my cock sometime soon and I’d hate for anything to get in the way of that.”

“What makes you so sure Snart’ll go for that,” Mick asked, digging his nails into his arm to keep himself from strangling Mardon where he stood.

“I just know,” Mark grinned.  “You just wait, Sparky, soon enough he’ll be my bitch, taking my cock so good, I can just see it now, him oh his knees, pretty mouth stretched open taking everything I have to give him...”

“You’re a sick fuck, Mardon,” Mick growled, pushing off the wall.  “A real sick fuck.”  He watched a sickening grin spread over Mark’s face as he turned and walked away  before he got himself into more trouble than Mardon was worth.

Mick stalked around the yard, trying to keep the fire inside himself to a simmer, but every time he looked Mardon was still staring at him with that same disgusting grin and it threatened to erupt into a full fledged inferno.  For the first time in a long time he was happy when the Screws called them back inside, he just hoped Mardon stayed away from his and Lenny’s cell as unlikely as that was.

Lenny was already in the cell by the time Mick got back.  Lenny gave him a knowing look and narrowed his eyes.

“What happened?” He asked, voice cold and careful.  Mick shook his head, but Lenny was having none of it.  “Don't bother telling me nothing, you look like you're about to set the whole place on fire.”

Mick sighed and grit his teeth, he was about to resign himself to telling Lenny exactly what had him wound up so tight, but a voice rang out behind him.

“Yo, Lenny,” Mark called.  “Rory, let's go it's chow time.”  Mick closed his eyes and clenched his fists, taking a breath before turning around and stalking out to join Mark.  Mick could feel Lenny's gaze on him as they walked in silence.  ___________________________________________________________________

“What the hell is going on with you and Mark?” Lenny asked as the bars to their cell slammed home. 

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Mick grumbled, laying down on his bunk and covering his eyes with his arm.

“Right, we always eat in awkward silence while you glare at him and ignore me,” Lenny said, leaning up against the wall opposite the bunk.  Mick sighed and lowered his arm, watching Lenny carefully before sitting himself up and placing his head in his hands.  He didn't even know where to start with this whole train wreck, so he didn't he just sat there hoping something would come to him. 

“Fine,” Lenny growled after a few silent minutes passed, looking dangerous in a way Mick had never seen directed at himself before.  “You don't wanna talk, then don't.”  He pushed off the wall and climbed up to his own bunk without another word.  Mick growled and punched his mattress before throwing himself back on the bunk.

“Lenny,” Mick called, but he got no answer.  He kicked Lenny's mattress, gently enough to not knock him off the bunk, but hard enough that he definitely felt it.  “Len,” he called louder, but still nothing.   _ Fuck! _  Mick really fucked up this time.  He laid there stuck in his own head, unable to sleep for the rest of the night.

Mick stayed up the whole night thinking about how out of control the whole situation had become.  If only he’d just kept his cool and not let Mardon’s words get to him then he and Lenny would be just fine, but Mick had no cool and he couldn’t help but let his feeling about Lenny cloud his judgement.  This was why Mick didn’t do feelings, he’d been stupid for thinking he could keep Lenny as a friend when he knew he wanted more than that.  

“Stupid Mick Rory,” Mick sighed to himself as the morning sun brought the first hint of daylight into the dark cell.

“What did you say?” Lenny asked, jumping down from the top.

“Nothing,” Mick replied, looking away.  “Just talking to myself.”

“Mickey,” Lenny said, his expression softening.  “Come on you can tell me whatever it is.  We're partners, right?”

“Yeah, buddy,” Mick answered.  “Partners,” he paused collecting himself.  “Lenny… the thing is…”

“Whatever it is can't be that bad,” Lenny said, sitting next to Mick and placing a hand on his shoulder.  “You've never had a problem telling me why someone pissed you off before, no need to start now.”

“Yeah alright,” Mick sighed.  “But just let me get it all out before you say anything.”  He eyed Lenny wearily, but once the younger boy nodded at him, face open with concern he decided to just let it all out.  “Mark said some pretty fucked up shit about you, yesterday during rec.  He… Christ, Lenny he was talking about you like you were just a piece of meat for him to use, like one of his little bitches on the outside and I don’t know, I just hated hearing anyone say those things about you, especially someone who was already close to you.  I… it just pushed me over the edge and now I’m questioning everything about us and it’s just so… frustrating.  There’s so much I wanna say, but I just…” he slammed his fist into the wall, not even caring about the damage to his knuckles.  He didn’t have the right words for this.

Lenny pulled Mick back before he could move again and cradled his battered hand in his own.  Mick pulled away, standing up and pacing the length of the cell.  He wasn’t making this any better.  If only he was smarter, like Lenny, he could figure out how to put all this built up tension and feeling into words.

Lenny stood up and stepped into Mick’s space.  It was the first time Mick noticed that the younger boy was at least a foot shorter than him.  He watched closely as Lenny moved, careful and deliberate, as if he was afraid Mick would bolt like an abused animal.  Maybe he wasn’t too far off and Mick was thankful once again that Lenny just seemed to  _ know. _

It was no surprise when Lenny’s arms wrapped around his waist and pulled Mick into him.  Their bodies fit together, somewhat awkwardly, but still fit.  Mick could feel the warmth of Lenny’s body through the thin prison issued clothing they both wore.  It reminded him of the warmth coming off of a bonfire when you stood just shy of too close.  Lenny was as addicting to Mick as fire was.  It was a perfect analogy, underneath Lenny's cold exterior he was a spitfire.  

Mick was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn’t know what was happening until he felt the brush of Lenny’s lips against his, soft and gentle.  He froze, but let his hands wrap around Lenny’s shoulders.  Lenny kept at it, gently pressing his lips against his and finally Mick’s brain caught up and he pulled Lenny’s body tightly against him, kissing him back with a passion Mick hadn’t known he had inside him.

“That’s it, Mickey,” Lenny encouraged.  “Kiss me.”  Mick didn’t need to be told twice.  He pulled Lenny against him as he swung his body around, pressing Lenny against the wall and slotting one of his thighs between the younger boys legs. 

“How’d you know?” Mick asked between kisses.  

“How’d I know what?”  Lenny asked, baring his neck to Mick so that he could kiss his way down the sensitive skin.

“How’d you know what I wanted?” Mick asked,  kissing and nipping at the newly bared flesh of Lenny’s neck.

“I didn’t,” Lenny gasped.  “Just took a chance.”

“Less talking, more kissing,” Mick replied, pressing himself harder against Lenny as he sucked a bruise against his collarbone.

“Mickey,” Lenny gasped, clutching at Mick’s shirt.  “Hang a sheet.”

“But that means….” Mick pulled away to look at Lenny with a serious face.

“I know what it means,” Lenny interrupted.  “That’s exactly what I want, Mickey.”

“You sure?” Mick asked, looking away.  “You don’t have to do this just cuz I’m your cellie.  You can bring someone back during the day if you want, Mark even.  I’ll just get lost…”

“ _ Mickey _ ,” Lenny said sternly as he grabbed Micks face in his hands.  “There’s no one else in this place I wanna do this with.  If I didn’t want it I wouldn’t be pressed up against you right now.  Now hang a sheet before someone else gets a free show.” He pressed his hips firmly against Mick’s, rubbing their cocks together to make his point.

“Whatever you say, boss,” Mick said, but he was smiling now and he moved away from Lenny, pulling the sheet from the top bunk off and using it to span the length the bars, covering them from his waist down.  Once he was done he turned back to Lenny, who was now lying on the bunk, looking at Mick with the most seductive smirk Mick had ever seen.

Mick slid onto the bed next to Lenny before reaching over and pulling Lenny on top of him, not wanting to waste any more time.  He kissed the younger boy fiercely and he grabbed his ass and pulled their hips together, seeking the delicious friction of Lenny’s cock rubbing against his own.  Lenny pulled back, hushing Mick before he could complain.

“I’m not interested in cumming in my pants,” he whispered as he lowered his pants and boxers to his knees before ripping Mick’s down.  Mick gasped as the cool air hit the over heated skin of his cock and then Lenny fell back down against him, wrapping his hand around both their cocks as he kissed Mick like he couldn’t get enough.  Once Mick’s brain was able to catch up he wrapped his own hand around Lenny’s, quickening the pace slightly as he canted his hips.  

“Lenny,” he moaned.  “Fuck, Lenny I’m not gonna last.”  Lenny just moaned in response, tightening his grip on both their cocks.  Mick could swear he felt Lenny throbbing against him, heat coiled like a spring inside him, desperate for release.

“Mickey,” Lenny moaned into his neck.  Mick shivered at the sound, wanting to hear Lenny moan his name like that for the rest of his life.  “Mickey,  _ Mickeyyyy, _ ” he felt the warmth of Lenny’s cum coating his cock and his hand as Lenny moaned for him over and over.

“Fuck, baby,” Mick whispered.  “That was so hot, you cumming all over me like that.  Gonna cum for you Lenny.”  Lenny’s body melted into his own as Mick bit down on his shoulder and came harder than he could ever remember.  They stayed there, gripping each other tight, until the mess between them started to cool and become uncomfortable.

Lenny rolled off of Mick to the side and Mick pulled his own shirt off, handing it to him to clean up before he could stand.  Mick just wanted him to stay close.  Lenny smiled at him as he cleaned both of them up and settled back down against Mick’s side.  They stayed like that in comfortable silence until they heard the guard come in for morning count.  


	2. Chapter 2

Mick had been impatiently waiting for this day for the past 6 months, since Lenny had gotten released and left him behind. He was finally out of juvie and he was finally going to see Lenny again, but now that the day was actually here he was second guessing himself. It was one thing to be buds and hook up in jail on a few occasions, but things weren’t the same on the outside. Lenny could have anyone he wanted, why would he want Mick. Maybe he didn’t even like guys. Even if he did, what if he’d already met someone else? Mick’s anxiety was through the roof, he was on the verge of panicking as soon as he set foot outside the perimeter.

Mick had to take a deep breath to calm his nerves. He started to walk the 10 miles to his parent’s farm. He had no money for the bus; all he had was Lenny’s phone number in his pocket and the clothes on his back. The closer he got to his family's home the less he wanted to go there. It wasn’t as if anyone would be welcoming him back with open arms. Truthfully though he had nowhere else to go and he wasn’t ready to call Lenny yet, so he just trudged along letting the time pass hoping that he could sneak in after dark.

That plan went horribly of course, as was usual for Mick. He didn’t know why he expected things to be different when he got home; maybe all that time with Lenny had spoiled him. It was right back to the same shitty treatment of getting up at the ass crack of dawn and working in the hot sun the whole day while his deadbeat dad yelled about what a disappointment he was.

The work took Mick’s mind off of his anxiety over what to do about Lenny. In fact, since his dad had discovered he was home Mick hadn’t had a spare moment to even think of the younger boy. It wasn’t until three days later, when Mick was doing that laundry and Lenny’s number fell out of his pocket, that he remembered he was supposed to call.

“Oh well,” Mick whispered to himself. “I doubt he was waiting on my call anyway.” On the inside though a feeling he hadn’t felt for the past 6 months welled up inside him and for the first time in probably his entire miserable existence he felt hope. He waited for his old man to go out to the barn before tiptoeing into the kitchen. He shook his head as he snuck past his mother, already in a drunken coma on the couch.

She had a necklace of fresh bruises around her collarbone and the remnants of a black eye. He couldn’t fully blame her, but sometimes he wanted to. If she had been a stronger person maybe she would have left the abusive asshole instead of drowning herself in a bottle. Then again, if she was stronger she probably wouldn’t have gotten pregnant and been forced to marry him in the first place and he wouldn’t be here to be the old man’s punching bag. Mick grit his teeth and shook his head to clear his mind. He had to be fast if he didn’t want to be caught.

Mick dialed the numbers quickly, heart catching in his throat as the phone rang. He contemplated hanging up, the anxiety building too fast, but a familiar voice answered the phone and his poor, withered heart leapt.

“Hello?” Lenny answered, his typical drawl thicker than Mick remembered. He froze, what the fuck was he even going to say? This was a bad idea. “Hello?” he called again. All Mick could do was breathe, he couldn’t have formed a sentence if his life depended on it. Somehow it felt like it did, but somehow Lenny came through for him again. “Mickey, is that you?”

“Yeah, Lenny,” Mick finally coughed out. “It’s me.”

“What the hell took you so long?” Lenny growled.

“What are you talking about?” Mick asked, genuinely confused as to why Lenny was so upset.

“You’ve been out of juvie for 3 days, 6 hours and 27 minutes and you’re just now getting around to calling me?” Lenny sounded exasperated and Mick was dumbfounded. He remembered Mick’s release date. Not only that, he’d been waiting for Mick’s call this whole time.  _ Shit! _ He was fucking this up already.

“Sorry, boss,” Mick replied, trying to think quickly. “I just had a lot of work to catch up on around here. Old man’s a bit of a douchebag about all the work he had to do while I was locked up.” 

He heard Lenny sigh loudly, “Yeah I know what you mean. My old man wasn’t too happy either when I got home.”

“Yeah,” Mick sighed.  “No surprise at the lack of a happy homecoming.  So what’s the plan, Boss?”

“I was thinking we get together, plan a little something to celebrate in our own way,” Lenny replied.

“Got a job in mind?” Mick asked.

“Something like that,” Lenny answered.  “I’d rather meet you in person to discuss details.”

“You want me to come to you?” Mick asked, looking out the window to make sure his old man wasn’t coming.  “I can’t exactly have visitors here.”

“Me either,” Lenny replied.  “You know the Motorcar?”

“The diner across from the police station?” Mick asked.  Lenny grunted his confirmation.  “Yeah I know it.”

“Meet me there, tomorrow at 8:00,” Lenny rattled off.  “I have to go, see you tomorrow.” Mick stood there a few moments, dial tone buzzing in his ear, just staring at the wall.   Mick shook his head and hung up the phone.

“Yeah, buddy,” he whispered to himself as he watched his father out the window.  “I’ll try.”

* * *

 

The next morning Mick woke up extra early and raced through his chores faster than he’d probably done in his entire life.  His father wasn’t even home from the market yet when he finished which was all the better for Mick.  Mick began the long trek to the diner as the sun rose from behind the farmhouse.

He finally got there at 7:00, happy he was early he ducked inside and sat himself down at a booth in the far corner, so that he could be away from any commotion, but could still keep an eye on the door.  He ordered a water and wiped the sweat from his face as he waited.  He should have known to expect Lenny early.

He watched the kid stroll in at 7:30, stopping to say hi to the waitress before he made his way to Mick’s booth.  He was about to sit himself down across from Mick, but Mick noticed the twitch in his jaw and switched their positions before Lenny could speak.  He eyed Mick cautiously, but sat down.

“Doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out you’re more comfortable with your eyes on the door,” Mick answered the question Lenny didn’t verbalize.  Lenny nods as the waitress, or Tammy as Lenny called her, came by to take their orders.  Once she left Mick had trouble keeping eye contact with Lenny.  He didn’t look much different, a little taller and slightly more filled out, but still generally too skinny, but Mick didn’t know how to feel about meeting him outside juvie walls so to speak.

“You ok, Mickey?” Lenny finally asked, after the silence became heavy in the air between them.

“I’m fine,” Mick sighed, though he doubted Lenny bought it any more than Mick himself believed it.  “So what did you wanna discuss, anyway?”

“I haven’t seen you in over six months,” Lenny started as if the reasoning were obvious.  “I missed my partner.”

 “Oh,” Mick grunted noncommittally.  He wasn’t sure exactly what Lenny meant by that, but he figured he just missed having a buddy to shoot the shit and get into trouble with.

“Oh?” Lenny asked.  “What’s the matter, Mickey, you didn’t miss me?”

“Sure I did,” Mick answered, quirking a brow at the younger boy.  “I’m here aren’t I?”

“Yeah,” Lenny conceded.  “But something’s off.”

“You say so,” Mick answered.

“You got a pretty little thing waiting for you at home or something?” Lenny asked.  Mick couldn’t tell if he was fucking with him or serious so he just laughed.  Lenny’s face turned stony, “I’m serious, have you been fucking around with anyone since you got out?”

“Hell no, Lenny,” Mick laughed again.  “It’s only been four days and it’s not like anyone’s been lined up to get a piece of me.”  Lenny just gave him a small smile, but before Mick could ask why the fuck he wanted to know Tammy came back with their food so he just let it go.   

The silence settled into something more comfortable as they ate.  They fell into their familiar routine.  Mick finished his food before Lenny had eaten half of his and Lenny pushed his plate toward Mick, offering him some of his, but Mick shook his head.  The kid really was too damn skinny, he needed to eat all he could.

“You gonna tell me what we’re doing here now?” Mick asked once Lenny had finally finished his meal.

“I was thinking you and me should plan a heist,” Lenny stated, his eyes sparkling with excitement.  “See how well we work together on the outside.  You in?”

“What’s the plan, boss?”  Mick asked, already knowing he’d follow Lenny to the pits of hell and back.

“Think you can meet me at the old motel down on Irving after dark tonight?” Lenny asked.

“Yeah, I should be able to get out easily enough once the old man passes out.”

“Good, it’ll be an easy job,” Lenny grinned.  “The bank on 3 rd , it’s security system hasn’t been updated in about 15 years, should be a piece of cake, but we do this the right way.  Plan it to the T so there’s no way anyone can pin it on us.  We’ll talk more tonight.”  Mick nodded with a grin.  Even if Lenny didn’t want him at least they were still partners and Mick would take what he could get.  They paid their bills and parted ways after confirming the meeting location and Mick walked himself back to the farm happier than he’d been since Lenny walked out of juvie and left him behind.

* * *

 

As soon as he heard the distinct sound of his father’s loud snoring Mick grabbed a 12 pack from the kitchen, he knew his mom would never notice it was missing anyway, and slipped out the door into the night air to meet up with Lenny.

Mick did his best not to let his mind race ahead of him on the way.  As much as he wanted to push Lenny up against the nearest wall and manhandle him in a way he never could in juvie, he knew he had to restrain himself.  Even if Lenny blatantly asked if he’d been with anyone it didn’t mean he wanted to be with Mick.  He lost himself as he argued with his inner voice; he didn’t even realize how long he’d been walking until he saw the sign for the motel.  He shook his head and sighed as he walked up to the desk.  The night manager wordlessly handed him a set of keys and pointed in the general direction of the room.

Mick took a deep breath before unlocking the door and letting himself in.  It was a simple, standard room, one bed in the center of the room, an old tv stand with an out of date set sitting on it and a small table with a lamp in the far corner.  He saw Lenny sitting at the table, already pouring over what looked like the blueprints for the building.  Mick nodded a greeting, knowing that even though Lenny hadn’t looked up he saw it.  Lenny nodded back confirming that Mick still knew his partner well.  He flopped down on the end of the bed and cracked open a beer, handing it to Lenny before cracking another one for himself.

They sat in relative silence, Lenny was finalizing whatever plan was taking shape in that amazing brain of his and Mick sat on the bed watching and drinking his beer.  Every now and then Lenny would show Mick what he was thinking and Mick would put his two cents it, working it out like a well oiled machine.  The only problem was Mick couldn’t stop staring at Lenny, he was mesmerized by the way Lenny focused and couldn’t help but wish he would turn that laser focus on him instead of those blueprints.  Lenny’s voice shocked him out of his thoughts with a start.

“What are you staring at?” Lenny asked, without looking up from the blueprints.

“You look cute when you’re all focused like that,” Mick muttered, chiding himself as soon as the words left his mouth.  Damn the beer he drank letting him say the things he always thought, but never dared to say out loud.  “Forget I said that…” he growled, closing his eyes in frustration.

“Mickey,” Lenny replied in a warning tone.  “You can’t just take something like that back.”

“Didn’t mean to say it,” Mick lied, not opening his eyes.  _ Fuck, _ he royally fucked up this time.  “Just forget it, Lenny.”

“No,” Lenny growled, sounding much closer than he had a moment ago.  Mick cracked his eyes open to see Lenny stalking towards him like he was a piece of meat.  “You’ve been  _ cold _ towards me all day and I was beginning to think you forgot what happened between us all those nights alone in our cell.  He grabbed Mick by the shoulders and pulled him into a demanding kiss as he settled on the pyro’s lap.  It was just how Mick remembered it and it took his brain a moment to catch up to the present before he started to kiss back and wrapped his arms around Lenny’s waist.

Even though he had grown since Mick had seen him last, Lenny still seemed to fit perfectly into Mick’s lap.  He held the younger boy in place as if he’d disappear if Mick didn’t keep a firm grip on him.

“Mickey,” Lenny whispered against his lips.  “I’m not going anywhere, you don’t have to squeeze like that.  You’re gonna give me bruises.”

“Sorry, Lenny,” Mick looked away sheepishly.  “It’s just been so long and…”

“And?”  Lenny asked.

“I just didn’t think you’d wanna do this anymore,” Mick whispered.  “Now that you’re out and you could have anyone why would you want me?”

“You’re my partner,” Lenny replied as if that answered all of Mick’s unspoken questions.  “Why wouldn’t I want you?”  Mick didn’t look up and didn’t answer.  He had no clue what to say to that.  How was he supposed to tell Lenny what he meant to him without fucking it up and scaring him off.   _ Fuck. _

“I guess Mardon was right after all,” Lenny said with a huffed laugh.

“What the fuck does that mean?” Mick asked in a slight panic.  

“That you’re as gone on me as I am on you,” Lenny smiled, almost shyly.

“What did Mardon say to you?” Mick asked.

“He confronted me, fucking asshole that he is, that we were fucking around in juvie,” Lenny started.  “He basically said you looked like you were only concerned about getting yourself off.  Man he pissed me the fuck off, and I ended up telling him that we never took it that far and that you always made sure I got off first.  Fucker is better at reading people than I thought and he saw right through me.  Somehow he knew exactly how I felt about you and exactly why I didn’t feel like I could say anything.  Funny enough he sympathized, told me about his chick on the outside.”

“Ok,” Mick nodded.  “But what’s that got to do with my thoughts?”

“Let me finish,” Lenny spat, but with a playful smile.  “So I told him there was no way I could say anything without fucking it all up and he told me that he was pretty sure you felt the same way, said he was gonna prove it.  He told me all about that stunt he pulled in the yard, talking about how he pretty I was and how he was gonna make me his bitch.”  Mick grit his teeth at the memory, but Lenny just smiled.  He said I was crazy to not see it, but I was gone before he could “make you prove it to me”.  I didn’t believe him.  Not until right now.”

“Why right now?” Mick asked.

“Because you’re holding me like you’re going to open your eyes and I’m going to slip away,” Lenny said, giving Mick’s shoulders a squeeze.  “And because you’re smile is like the fucking sun when you look at me.  You can’t fake shit like that, Mickey.”

“So what now?” Mick asked with a gulp.

“Now,” Lenny repeated.  “Now we make up for lost time.”  Lenny leaned his head down to recapture Mick’s lips with a newfound passion.  He pressed his body hard against Micks and Mick grabbed him by the hips again, pulling Lenny’s body flush with his own,  kissing him as if his life depended on it.  Lenny was life to him, every since they met all that time ago.  

“Lenny,” Mick whispered between kisses. “Lenny, can I fuck you?” He kissed him harder as he pulled Lenny’s body against his and rolled his hips up against Lenny’s, letting him feel how hard Mick was for him already.

“If you want to,” Lenny said, pulling back to look at Mick.

“You don’t want me to?” Mick asked, his face falling a bit. He had hoped Lenny was into this as much as he was. Had he misread the situation?  Lenny had been the one to crawl in his lap, why was this still so damn confusing?

“I just don’t see what the big deal is,” Lenny said, avoiding Mick’s gaze.

“What do you mean?” Mick asked, incredulously.

“I just don’t see why sex is such a big deal when you could get me off with your hand or mouth just as easy.” Mick ran a hand over Lenny’s cheek, coaxing the younger man to look at him.

“Have you ever actually had sex?” Mick asked. “With a guy, I mean.”

“Once,” Lenny replied with a frown. “Wasn’t all that special or different than any other way to get off, I’d honestly rather have a blowjob.” He shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

Mick just stared at him for a moment. He couldn’t imagine what Lenny had experienced to make him think a blowjob could compare to actual sex. He wanted to show Lenny how good it could be, no he needed to. 

“Please Lenny,” Mick lowered his head and growled against his neck. “Let me show you what the big deal is. We can stop anytime you say and I’ll just blow you, but please just let me try.”

“Alright, Mickey,” Lenny whispered. “Show me.”

Mick kissed him again, hard and passionately, as he picked Lenny up and wrapped his legs around his waist as he laid him down with a gentleness Lenny hadn’t known Mick was capable of.

Mick took a moment to peel off his shirt before falling back between Lenny’s legs.  He played with the hem of Lenny’s shirt as he kissed him, but stopped as he felt Lenny stiffen.

“I’m not so pretty under there,” Lenny warned.

“All of you is damned beautiful to me, Lenny,” Mick whispered, kissing down Lenny’s neck to his collarbone.  “But you can leave it on if you’re more comfortable that way.”

Lenny smiled up at him, “that’s ok, Mickey, I trust you.”

Mick nodded and let his fingers knot in the shirt as he pulled it over Lenny’s head.  Mick already had an idea of what Lenny was hiding under his shirt, but knowing that didn’t prepare him for what he saw.  The scarring was extensive to say the least and most looked as though they probably had needed stitches but received no medical attention at all.  It was a wonder to Mick how Lenny had lived like this, but then again Mick’s own scars were just as horrific in their own way. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Mick said as he ran his hands over the newly revealed expanse of Lenny's skin.

“Huh?” Lenny questioned.

“You said you’re not pretty under the shirt,” Mick explained.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about.  You’re beautiful, fucking gorgeous, Lenny and no scar can take away from it.”

Lenny didn’t say anything, but blushed so deep it ran down his neck and spread over his chest.  Mick had never seen something so adorable, yet sexy in his entire life.  He kissed Lenny again, long and languid, as he rolled his hips against the younger boys.  

“Mickey,” Lenny gasped as Mick kissed and touched and pressed against him.  “Mickey if you don’t get these pants off of us I’m gonna lose it.”

Mick chuckled, but pulled back and stood up to remove his pants.  He grinned when he heard Lenny’s gasp as he made it clear he hadn’t been wearing underwear.

“What were you planning on getting lucky tonight?” Lenny teased with a grin as he shimmied out of his own pants and boxers.

“Nah,” Mick replied.  “Never was a fan of them, but you don’t go without in juvie unless you’re looking for trouble.”

“Well you found trouble,” Lenny smirked and pulled Mick down on top of him.  

“And just how much trouble are you looking to be?” Mick asked with a grin.

“That depends,” Lenny replied deviously.  “Think you can handle me?”

“I can handle anything you throw at me, punk,” Mick teased before pinning Lenny down with the full weight of his body.  He kissed the thief hard and deep before he could come up with another smart ass reply.  Lenny moaned against his mouth and Mick knew as much as he wanted to savor this, he had to keep going or they’d both end up done before they even started.

Mick kissed and sucked his way over Lenny’s jaw, down his neck and to his collarbone.  He sucked a mark that he’d been dying to leave there since that first night in juvie.  He pulled back and grinned at the bruise before leaning back down and licking both Lenny’s nipples to hard peaks and going on further.

When he finally made his way to between Lenny’s legs, he kissed and licked and sucked everywhere, but Lenny’s cock.  He whined and pressed his legs against Mick’s head to try and get Mick to move, but Mick was having none of that.

“Come on Mickey, I need you,” Lenny almost growled.  “Stop teasing me.”

“Nope,” Mick grinned.  “You may be the boss on the job, but I’m taking over here and you’re just going to have to enjoy what I give you.”  He spent a few more minutes teasing with barely there touches and ghosts of his breath over Lenny’s hard, leaking cock before he finally took his head in his mouth.

“Fuck, Mickey!” Lenny cried at the shock of finally being enveloped in Mick’s warm mouth.

“That’s the plan, Lenny,” Mick said before taking his full length down his throat.  He sucked and licked up and down Lenny’s shaft, reducing the younger boy to a thrashing, moaning, distracted mess.   _ Perfect. _

Mick carefully pulled a small tube of lube out of the bag he brought.  He figured he’d use it himself later, but this was so much better.  He coated his fingers in the slick liquid and warmed it the best he could before placing one finger against Lenny’s tight opening.  Lenny gasped, but didn’t tense or pull away so Mick kept on sucking him as he pressed his finger inside him.

Lenny took it well, only tensing slightly as Mick’s finger bottomed out inside him.  Mick made sure to suck him harder as he gently pulled the finger back the pressed in again.  He found a slow rhythm that Lenny seemed to enjoy and soon he was writhing on the bed, breathing heavily.  Mick pulled back slightly to get a better angle before continuing.

“What are you doing?” Lenny asked sharply as Mick gently pressed a second finger in alongside the first. Slowly, he pulled them back to the first knuckle before sliding them all the way back in and scissoring them, stretching Lenny open.

“What do you think I’m doing?” Mick asked sarcastically, not turning his attention away from his preparations. “I’m making sure I don’t hurt you.” Lenny looked down at him with a look of confusion mixed with sadness. “What are you looking at me like that for?”

“It doesn’t always hurt?” Lenny asked in barely a whisper. Mick paused in his ministrations and gave Lenny his full attention. He could see the shadows of past occurrences lurking in Lenny’s eyes and the rage that filled him in knowing why those shadows were there threatened to burn the whole world around them.

Mick took a deep breath, trying to quell the inferno threatening to break free before he spoke again. 

“It’s not supposed to hurt, Lenny,” he whispered. “Maybe a little at first, but it shouldn’t last.”

“Oh,” Lenny nodded, it looked like there was so much more he wanted to say, but the words never came.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Mick asked again, starting to pull his fingers away. Lenny shook his head urgently for Mick not to stop.  Mick was glad, he didn’t want it to end here, like this.  “We can stop, but if you let me, I promise I’ll make it better than you can ever imagine. I’ll make you burn for me, Lenny.” The small smile he got in return was like the sun to Mick.

“Go ahead, Mickey,” Lenny replied, voice back to its normal strength and a lovely glint in his deep, blue eyes. “Make me burn.”

Mick grinned and pressed his fingers fully back inside Lenny, making sure to take in every noise the younger boy made. He was determined not to cause him an ounce of pain. Mick alternated between pressing his fingers in deep, brushing against Lenny’s prostate and coaxing delicious half-moans and grunts from him, and scissoring his fingers more. He knew he wasn’t small and he’d be damned if he was going to damage this boy, his boy, any more than he already had been.

His efforts were rewarded as Lenny started grinding his hips down against his hand and Mick could hear the sharp gasps of breath Lenny released every time Mick pressed his fingers all the way inside.

“You ready for a third?” Mick asked, pressing his third finger against Lenny’s stretched, but still somehow tight opening. Lenny just nodded back. Mick grunted and slowly pushed his third finger past the tight ring of muscle, easing back when Lenny drew in a sharp breath.

“Easy, Lenny,” Mick coaxed, “you gotta relax for me.” Mick placed a kiss on each of Lenny’s thighs as he continued to gently press inside. “You’re so beautiful like this, legs spread wide and stretching open so good for me. Gonna make you feel so good, Lenny.”

Lenny groaned as Mick talked, which made Mick grin.  It wasn’t often he found someone who liked his brand of dirty talk, but he should have known his Lenny would understand, would want all of him.  It just spurred Mick on further.

“Do you want that, Lenny?” Mick asked, voice deep with lust.  “Want my cock deep inside you, stretching you out, making you mine?”  Lenny keened, but Mick was having none of that.  He pressed his fingers in deeper, massaging his prostate for a moment before pulling back.  “Use your words, Lenny.  Tell me what you want.”

“Please, Mickey,” Lenny swallowed hard, before continuing.  “Please I want your cock inside me.  I’ve never wanted something so bad before, but I fucking need you.”  He broke off with a loud groan as Mick pressed his fingers in one more time before removing them and climbing up Lenny’s body.  He quickly slicked his cock up and pressed the head against Lenny’s tight hole.

“That’s it baby,” Mick whispered against Lenny’s neck.  “Beg for my fucking cock.”

“Please, Mickey,” Lenny whispered again, wrapping his legs against Micks waist.  Mick pressed harder and finally,  _ finally,  _ his cock sank slowly into Lenny’s body.  He was tight and hot and so wet from the lube.  It was better than Mick had ever imagined it could be, but he made sure to restrain himself.  He made it this far, but it would be far too easy to let himself go and really hurt Lenny.

Mick stopped as he bottomed out, he could feel Lenny clenching around him and heard his labored breathing.  He ran a hand up and down Lenny’s side, trying to soothe and relax him.

“Breathe, Lenny,” Mick whispered.  “You’re doing so well.  You took my whole fucking cock, babe.  You feel so fucking amazing.  Tighter than anyone else I’ve ever been with.  So fucking hot laying there with my cock up your ass, doll.”  Lenny moaned and shifted underneath Mick.  Mick could see Lenny’s cock had gone soft, but he was leaking so much precum.  He gathered the precum before wrapping his hand around Lenny’s cock.

“Look at you, doll,” Mick whispered as he stroked Lenny gently.  “So wet for me.  It’s so fucking sexy.  Makes me want to fuck you so hard.”  Lenny’s cock stiffened from Micks words and ministrations.  “Like that, Lenny?  Like knowing I’m gonna fuck you so hard and good, make you cum so hard for me.”  Lenny’s cock, fully hard again, leaked even more precum as Lenny moaned in Mick’s ear and nodded his head as he clung to Micks shoulders for dear life.

Finally, Lenny relaxed enough for Mick to pick up his pace and find a rhythm that felt amazing for both of them.  He sucked Lenny hard and deep as Lenny clung to him, moaning on the verge of screaming as he lifted his hips to meet Mick’s on every thrust.

“That’s it, baby,”  Mick grunted.  “Take my fucking cock.  You’re so fucking perfect, Lenny.  Wanna keep you.  Wanna keep fucking you so, so good.  Wanna cum so deep inside you.”  

“Mickey!” Lenny cried, body stiffening underneath Mick.  He could tell Lenny was so close and he was determined to push him over the edge.  Mick had to admit he wasn’t far behind.

“Like that, doll?” Mick asked, matching his thrusts with his stroking.  “Like the idea of me cumming deep inside you and making you mine?”  Lenny just nodded again, his blunt fingernails digging into Mick’s shoulders hard.  “Cum for me, Lenny.  Cum all over my fucking cock.”  

That and a flick of his wrist to circle the head of Lenny’s cock was all it took for Lenny to arch up against Mick and cum hard.  Mick could feel his muscles squeezing his cock, milking him for his cum.  He thrusted a few more times before it was too much.  He buried his cock as deep as he could and let Lenny’s body take him over the edge.  His vision whited out and he couldn’t remember ever cumming so hard in his entire life.  His body was completely drained.

Mick slowly pulled his cock out and steadied himself.  Lenny whimpered at the loss and Mick chuckled.

“Don’t worry, doll,” he said in the most soothing voice he’d ever heard from himself.  “I’m just going to get a towel to clean us up and I’ll be right back.”  He grabbed two hand towels from the bathroom, wetting one with warm water, before heading back to the bed.

“Easy, Lenny,” he whispered as he cleaned the younger boy up.  In his blissed out state he looked even younger and Mick had to laugh that he looked almost innocent,  _ almost. _  He took a moment to clean himself up before climbing into the bed with him.  His head barely hit the pillow when Lenny wrapped himself around Mick and laid his head on Micks chest.  He was sleeping soundly in just minutes.  Mick smiled down at his partner, his boy, and gently kissed his forehead.   _ Finally. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so sorry this took so long to post. Life went crazy there for awhile. Hopefully this is worth the wait!! Leave me some love and let me know. Please?!
> 
> P.S. it's unbeta'd so be kind <3


End file.
